Love among the war
by sam04
Summary: After Draco warns Harry about an attack, they write each other letters over the seventh year. HP/DM Sad end! Pre-Deathley Hollows
1. Chapter 1

**Love among the war**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing's mine, sadly ;) everything's JKRs

**Pairing: **HP/DM

**Warning: **Slash, Chara-Death, Sad end!

**A/N: **I don't have a beta and English is not my first language, so please forgive me for any mistakes :)

**Chapter one**

July 17th

_Potter,_

_Take your mudblood-friend to a safe place, damn! Hurry!_

July 20th

Malfoy? (I assume it was you, who warned me, because only you would link a warning with an insult)

I really have no idea why you did it, but… thank you anyway. Without you, Hermione would be dead and her parents as well.

P.

July 22nd

_It doesn't surprise me that you've got no idea. _

_I just don't want that you're too distracted about the sorrow for your mudblood-friend and that you'll be captured by some death eaters. _

July 23rd

I've got indeed some ideas why you did this, but really not why you said you would have done it, ferret.

July 24th

_Why do you think I didn't say the truth?_

July 26th

You mean apart from this that you've probably never said the truth in your entire life?

You're a slytherin. Reason enough?

July 30th

_I've said the truth very well if you believe it or not. _

_M. _

_P.S.: What are we doing here, Potter?_

August 2nd

We're talking, Malfoy.

P.

August 5th

_Why?_

_Are you safe?_

August 7th

Yes.

August 8th

_Are you fine too?_

August 12th

Malfoy, are you drunk or did you just forget to whom you are writing?

I am Harry Potter, the chosen one, the boy who lived, that one who will kill the Dark Lord when the right moment's there.

August 19th

…Malfoy?

August 27th

_Stop sending this damned might-have-been-owl, it's driving me insane!_

_Why do you even complaining that I don't answer, that was what you wanted after all! _

_In five days the term will start and then we'll hate each other again so why in Merlins name are you adamant that we talk?_

August 27th

You write me again!

I'm sorry, actually I wanted to take my own owl but he needed her for himself and Pig was the only one which was avaible.

Besides I don't complain, I'm just wondering…

Do we have to hate each other?

I owe you the life of my best friend.

August 27th

_Merlin, Potter,_

_Didn't you have anything better to do than waiting for a letter from me?_

_And of which pig did you talk?! Your mental leaps are perverted._

_You was complaining for sure. If I think about it, you was really begging for a message from me. _

_What kind of question is that? A Malfoy hates each Gryffindor, there aren't any exceptions. _

August 28th

You seem to have also nothing better to do than answering me at the same day.

The owl of Ron is called Pig. Technically Pigwidgeon but everyone thinks the name is too long so we call him just Pig.

And I was not begging!

Why did you save the life of a Gryffindor in that case if you hate them so much?

August 29th

_Typically Weasleys._

_You did. There's no need to deny it, you just make yourself more fishy. _

_I don't know…_

August 31st

Hey Malfoy,

Yet we are hating each other from tomorrow on again, I am writing you for the last time now. I guess if I write you at school, the slytherins would mock me immediately because you are telling them everything if you don't give them the letter itself…

I really hope your holidays were nice. Mine weren't. Even if you're less interested in it than in soccer results…

We celebrated a wedding, did you know? Ron's brother Bill and Fleur Delacour (Champion for Beauxbatons at the Triwizard Tournament three years ago). The beginning was nice but… well… some death eaters has blown the party. There were so much dead people…

Somehow they created an apparation ban so no one could flight.

Merlin, I really don't know why I'm telling you this… must been because of my loneliness.

Yes, Harry Potter, the chosen one, best friend of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, head of the golden trio, is lonely. I bet you're delighted with this information you're going to sell it tomorrow at the Hogwarts express. Have fun.

Ginny's coming.

Okay, she didn't notice anything. Thank Merlin. I guess it wouldn't be so good if anyone in this house realizes that I am writing to you. At least you're the enemy, aren't you?

I wish you a good term, Malfoy. I really hope it will be more pleasant than the mine.

H.P.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love among the war**

**Chapter two**

September 3rd

_Potter,_

_It is not good that I'm writing you again, I guess. But I assume the bottle of firewhiskey, I even drunk alone, wasn't good as well. _

_For calming you, I didn't tell anyone about your letter nor what was in it. I even don't know why. But I think I would be sucked if anyone knows that I wrote the entire holidays with you. _

_I know about the wedding. I realized after it how… how they talked about it. They laughed and were mocking at the guests… it was one of that moments I hated it more than ever that they spread in our house and we cannot do anything against it. _

_I'm lonely too. Very much. The slytherins adore me, because I was the first, who… accompany them but they don't know anything. They don't know how it is. Technically no one does who haven't experienced it. _

_Merlin, I really, really don't know why I'm telling you this… MUST been because of the alcool. I can't imagine anything other. _

_I doubt that my term will be pleasant, Potter. There will be loads of blood. Everywhere. I hope I'm not going to come in contact with it. I honestly would never be a Gryffindor. I'm not courageous. In contrast, I'm a quite coward. I'm scared, Potter. _

_Are you scared, too?_

_D.M. _

September 5th

Malfoy,

I really didn't expect that you would answer me. But I guess the last letter didn't write you but rather the alcool inside of you.

But I must admit I'm glad about it. Am I sick? Probably I am. I shouldn't be glad to write with a slytherin, a Malfoy, with you! I do it anyway.

I want to say I understand you but I don't do it so it would be a lie. But it is similar in Gryffindor. They look up to me. I'm something like a leading figure of the light since Dumbledore's death. They want me to kill Voldemort but they don't look behind the scences. They don't know what it means to have this mission. And I doubt that they understand one day.

We're not better than the death eaters, Malfoy. We kill, just like you. Some torture, just like you, admittedly not for fun but for getting some information. We split up families.

I sense that everything slips away. I lost control.

Yes, Malfoy, I am scared for hell. I guess I would be a fool If I'm not scared.

Harry

September 9th

_Potter,_

_My mark burned today and quite hard. I think they're planning a new attack. I recommened not going out at the next Hogsmeade weekend. It isn't safe. It's nowhere safe. _

_Do you think it will be 'normal' anytime? So normal it could be. Without war and blood, without dead bodies, without death eaters… without him?_

_Honestly, I give up wondering why I'm writing to you. It must have been to do with the loneliness. They have picked up Nott from school today. His parents were too scared._

_I… fuck, I want that my parents are too scared as well. I admittedly don't want to quit school (after all it's the only place where I'm halfway safe from the meetings) but that would show me that I'm not as worthless as I think I am for them. _

_Can I ask you something, Potter?_

_Draco_

September 15th

Malfoy,

Have you seen McGonagalls' view today? Something's happened, I feel it. I just don't know what. I'm scared that some friends died again. On the one side, I want to know who but on the other hand I don't. Can you understand it? I can't.

Yeah, you can ask me something, Malfoy, but I reserved not to answer.

I've always thought you were something like a hallow for your parents. The boy who get everything. The only child which is spoiling by his parents. What has changed?

Harry

September 18th

_Hey Potter,_

_Yesterday three of seven come back my Mum wrote me. I guess, your order was successful. _

_I really hope I have to wait a long time until I have to go with them but I'm afraid it will happen in the next holidays…_

_A hallow? Well, in so far as I am the only heir, yes. And I really got everything I ever wanted. But just physical things. My mother was always overworked with me so she pushed me off to the house elves. Father was rarely at home so he also didn't do anything with me. Sometimes we were fencing but that's all. _

_Now you know the sad secret about the childhood of the desired Draco Malfoy. What about you? You surely ate the famousness with spoons, didn't you?_

_Why don't you actually hate me, Potter? I should kill Dumbledore. And somehow, I'm to blame for his death in so far as I let the death eaters in. So why don't you detest me instead of writing me little letters?_

_Draco_

September 24th

I want that this damn war stops. Also I know it has just begun. Today they found the corpse of Ron's brother Charlie. Everyone is shattered. Not me.

I think that I don't know how to mourn. I cannot cry. I'm empty, cold…

Ron and Hermione are just occupied with themselves and the Weasleys. Somehow I feel like an outsider because I completely don't know what to do.

I want that no one have to fight anymore. Nor you. No one of my classmates. I can't stand that we're going to be less and lesser and I can't stop it. At least not now.

The order tells me uninterrupted that I have to wait but I won't wait any longer. Merlin, the term has started nearly a month ago and I already have the sense everything is out of control. Although I was in the holidays more often outside than here, in school everything is more present. The hostilities between pure bloods and the rest is going to be worse, you must have noticed that, don't you?

By the way, I was in no way feed with fame. My relatives detest me as much as they detested my parents. They just picked me up because Dumbledore wanted them to. I lived in a cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven and didn't know that Hogwarts even exists. I doubt that you've imagine the life of Harry Potter like that when they have told you about me, did you?

I don't hate you, Malfoy, because I know you didn't have a chance. And don't worry, that's no pity – I hate that as much as you do. I know how it feels to be pushed in a role that you don't want. I know how it is when so much depends on your doings that you have the feeling to break down under that responsibility. You've done that because you wanted to protect our family and I have to do that all because I have to protect the world. The priorities are more or less the same.

Apart from this – you didn't do it. You can't do it. You aren't a murderer, Draco.

And I am absolutely sure, that you won't be one by choice.

Harry

October 8th

_You called me by my first name!_

October 9th

Are you kidding me? That's all you want to say about that?

October 13th

_I was too shocked to notice anything other. _

_I want too that the war stops, you don't know how much. I wish that the Manor looks like before and not longer cold and full with blood. I've got meanwhile nightmares about it. Can you imagine that? I've got nightmares about my own home… At least it was my home. _

_Meanwhile I get nearly daily messages by my mother in which she tells me who was killed this time. Preferably I want to burn them unread…_

_I didn't know that about Weasleys' brother. But I can understand you. I guess I also can't mourn. I never cried quite much, that was one of the first things I give up. Apart from this, I really don't know how to express sorrow…_

_I've never thought that you grew up like this. I would say that I'm sorry for you but a little bird told me that you don't like pity as much as I do. _

_You're right – by Merlins' fizzing wand, did I say you're right?! I must be completely mad… -I don't want to kill. I don't want to rip families apart. But I know I have to otherwise HE will kill my parents. He told me before he has given me the mission to kill Dumbledore. How he will kill them. He told me each detail. Since then I dream every night about it. I'm the only hope for them to survive that war. Do you know what a terrible feeling that is? One mistake and I am to blame for the death of my parents…_

_To be honest, I am glad that you don't hate me. Am I silly?_

_Draco_


	3. Chapter 3

**Love among the war**

**Chapter three**

October 18th

Positive or negative shocked? I guess it would be weird to write your last name after that sentence…

I've got nightmares, too. Permanent. About him. About death. But sometimes I don't know what it was about. I just wake up and I'm scared for hell. Don't know what I've dreamed but I must have been something horrifically.

We get such letters, too. Did you notice that McGonagall sometimes at breakfast look like she's going to be ill? She also gets those letters. She gets lists with names of the dead and missing people. I'm almost glad that I don't know each name.

Never say it would be your fault. It's not your fault, Draco. He is. He's a tyrant and a mass murderer. No one, who serves him, has the chance to fight back. Not really. And if someone fights back, he'll be tortured.

I'm glad too that I don't hate you anymore. It's enough to bend my thoughts on the war. I can't also deal with our conflicts. Do you still hate me?

If you stand towards me on the battlefield – could you kill me?

Harry

October 25th

_If you do it some more times, I guess, I would be positive shocked. I'm not accustomed to be called by my first name any longer. _

_Have you seen her face this morning? She has looked over the hall as if she looked for someone but I don't know who she was looking for. Do you know whom parents are dead? Many of them don't even know it… I think that's the only reason why I still read the letters of my mother. They are the proof that she's still alive. _

_I guess I know deep inside of me that it isn't my fault, but the feeling is there. Just as the wish to do something. I have the feeling that I'm hiding cowardly in Hogwarts while the war's raging outside. It must be much worse for you, isn't it? How can you hold out to be isolated of each fight if you are the one who have to kill him in the end?_

_No. _

_No, I couldn't do it. I could never do it, I guess. _

_Would you do it? Would you kill me, Harry?_

_Draco_

October 29th

Draco, Draco, Draco.

I would never kill you.

November 1st

_Shit, Harry, where were you? You looked horrifically this morning! What happened to you? And where's Weasley? And why is Granger crying all the time?_

_Draco_

November 12th

_Harry, please tell me what happened. You look terrible. _

_Eat some more. _

November 19th

_Harry,_

_I… damn, I don't like to admit but I'm worrying about you. _

_You look rather down. _

November 25th

_Harry,_

_Slowly but surely I think I am stupid. It's a bit like I'm talking to a wall but I do it anyway. Maybe you'll answer someday again. _

_I hope it. More than it's good for me._

_My mother wrote me that Father has started to drink again. She detests alcool, I know. She seems to be overworked with the whole situation. Bellatrix is glad about something since some weeks but someone has forbidden her to speak about. _

_But the rest seems to be quite down. _

_Do you think it's going to stop? Maybe they give up…_

_Please answer._

_Draco_

December 7th

Ron's dead.

I'm missing him, Draco. I don't know what to do. I'm down.

December 8th

_Harry,_

_My deepest condolences. I know he was your best friend. _

_Don't give up. It may sound hard but you don't have the time for mourning. You have to kill the Dark Lord. After that you can chill out. _

December 12th

Do you know what you are spouting off, Malfoy?!

'You don't have the time for mourning', are you bloody mad? How tactless are you! That was my very best friend, bloody hell! I can't do it without him!

I would fail just before I've started!

Forget that damn 'chill out', you don't know anything about true friendship! Just because your friends does not mean everything for you, that doesn't mean that I feel the same!

December 14th

_Back to our last names, aren't we? Very well, Potter!_

_Then I am going to say you something. You will finish this dammit war and you will win. You owe Weasley and the entire Wizarding world that. You're the bloody chosen one so do something! Show, that you earn that title, although you never wanted it!_

_You have no idea about my friends! You have no idea about anything of me so don't conceit yourself to know me, Potter._

_I'm giving you the fucking kick you need to snatch up again before the entire world is going down in chaos so show some gratefulness!_

December 25th

Dear Draco,

I'm sorry for what I've said to you. I was a nervous wrack, didn't sleep since some days and I guess that was the expected mental crack-up. You were right with what you said to me. I owe him to finish this war and I will do it.

To be honest, your letters were the only thing that keeps me off from freaking out so I hope you'll forgive me.

I wish you a merry Christmas, Draco.

Harry

December 26th

_Harry,_

_I forgive you. I guess it was really to be expected that you freak out. _

_I wish you merry Christmas, too._

_Draco_

_P.S.: Thank you for that [] – if I'll ever have time for Quidditch again._

December 27th

Shit, Draco, where did you get that book?

Hermione has searched since weeks for it, but she never found it!

Thanks!

I'm glad you're happy about the set. I got the same some years ago and it worked very well.

I don't see you at school any longer, are you yet at home? How are you?

Harry


	4. Chapter 4

**Love among the war**

**Chapter four**

December 30th

_Harry,_

_Yeah, meanwhile I'm at home again. It's horrifically. Preferably I want to flight but then he would leave out his fury at my parents. They are planning each day some attacks at muggles, but they never say anything clear. I slowly think they know that someone betrayed them in the summer. _

_Where are you passing your holidays? Although – do rather tell me not. It's not safe enough. _

_The book is out of my private library, but don't worry, I've got two of them. Got them as a birthday present anytime. _

_I thought you could find a good use for it. _

_Draco_

January 2nd

Happy new year, Draco!

I don't know why, but at the moment I really think I could make it to kill him.

Since Christmas I trained the curses at the book with Hermione everyday and I'm going to be better and better!

I hope you're fine.

Harry

January 5th

_Happy New Year you too, Harry._

_I really hope you're right. _

_You should absolutely train unspoken spells, that's important for the battle. With that you'll have the surprise effect on your side. _

_Here's all the same. I wish I could return to Hogwarts soon, but I've got the feeling that the time until the holidays are over lasts a whole eternity although it's really just a few days. _

_Draco_

January 10th

Tomorrow we're finally back at school, Draco!

Honestly I was never as happier as today about that in this year.

Christmas at Weasleys' was admittedly nice but also sad. We've hardly spoken because everyone has to think about the time when the family was still complete.

Hermione said that it's a good idea to use unspoken spells and we train it for three days but I'm not very good yet…

Will you ever tell me why you warned me? Or will this forever be your secret?

I'm glad when you're healthy back at school.

Harry

January 14th

_Harry,_

_I know completely how you feel. Never ever in my life I was so glad to be away from home. My parents looked horrifically. I sense that something terrible will happen soon and I can't do anything to stop it. _

_I bet that my Christmas was as comfortless as mine. Bellatrix has given herself three mud- muggle-borns as Christmas presents which she tortured. One for each day. I could hear their screams to my room in the second floor, it was barbaric…_

_Unspoken spells are hard but if you get it one time you'll can do admittedly each spell. _

_I really don't know exactly why I warned you. On the one side it was really, because I want to… protect? you for sinking in sorrow. You have to win this war. I don't want to live under his control. If he wins… that would be the end. For me, for the Wizarding World and for the muggle world. _

_Draco_

January 16th

Something's happening at the Order, but no one tells me anything. Everybody makes a big secret out of it. I have the sense that I'm going to explode if I get no more information. I just want to know what's going on, damn!

Did you notice how few children came back from the holidays? Do you think they're dead or safe?

When will this fucking war end…

P.S.: Thank you for your honesty.


	5. Chapter 5

**Love among the war**

**Chapter five**

January 20th

_My… My father…he has arrested himself… by his own choice?... at Azkaban. _

_Mother wants that I talk to the Order for calling protection._

_I don't know what to do, Harry!_

January 21st

Your father has made the best of his situation, Draco. There aren't much more dementors at Azkaban, but he's safe for Voldemort.

The suggestion of your mother is good. Talk to McGonagall, I'm sure that she'll help you.

It's the best solution, Draco.

January 27th

_Today I was with McGonagall and she has indeed allowed me protection. But just on condition that I go with her. _

_I don't think that I can do that, Harry. I… shit, I want to help you in the fight against him! I don't want to hide again, but I want to protect my mother too!_

January 30th

Do it, Draco. You cannot help me. It's better if you're safe and I don't have to worry about you.

When can you go?

February 2nd

_As of now._

_My mother is relieved. She's satisfied that this is the right decision but I'm still not sure. _

_I really want to help you, Harry!_

February 4th

That's good. The sooner you're out of the front line the better.

You'll help me the most if you're safe, Draco.

February 5th

_Harry,_

_Tomorrow I'm going to leave, so I'll see you today for the last time. _

_Do you think I can still write you? I hope it. _

_I guess I would rather stand on the street and wait until one of the death eaters find me. _

_What are we by now, Harry?_

February 6th

I saw how you're gone. Be careful and don't do anything stupid. The best you just stay there where the Order is bringing you.

I have spoken to McGonagall, she said you can give your letters to one of the members of the Order. But just trust McGonagall, Lupin or Shacklebolt, that's probably the safest. The other wouldn't understand it.

You're my friend, Draco. And probably the last remaining one for now. All of the others are just thinking about the war.

Harry

February 10th

_Dear Harry,_

_It's nice here where the Order has brought us. Rather comfortably, many books. But my mother is going to be more and more ill. I'm scared that she dies, Harry. In that case I'll be completely alone. Just you but you're so far away._

_Do you think we'll speak someday with each other? Maybe meet for a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks? It doesn't seem so at the moment. Mother wishes that I'm going to marry a pretty, pure blood girl but I don't want to. I just don't have the courage to say it, for fear of making her condition worse. _

_What are you doing, Harry? It's so quiet here._

_Draco_

February 19th

Dear Draco,

The castle is going to be more and more quiet too. Even the first-years who don't know anything about the war, are more serious and don't laugh as much as before.

The exams are going to fall out this year, has McGonagall committed to me. I would rather have exams than fighting against Voldemort.

I have to learn curses and unspoken spells each day.

I don't want anymore, Draco. I want that it's over.

I promise you that I'm going to drink some butterbeer with you first when the war's over. I promise it faithfully.

To be honest, I don't want that you marry a pretty, pure blood girl. But you don't really have a choice, do you?

Harry

March 9th

_Mother has died three days ago. Her condition has gone rapid worse. But I think she helped a bit at the end. A member of the Order has picked her up and now it is quieter than before. _

_The silence is killing me, Harry. I don't know what I should do the whole day. I've read each book; I even catch up on my homework._

_I miss you, Harry. At school I didn't notice how present you was, but I realize here how much you're missing._

_Draco_

March 23rd

I'm sorry for you, Draco.

I've asked Kingsley to bring you new books. I guess there's even some muggle literature; I hope it doesn't annoy you too much.

I miss you too, Draco. Here it's also quiet. Meanwhile the laughing of the children became silent completely. They are all scared.

Harry


	6. Chapter 6

**Love among the war**

**Chapter six**

March 27th

_The books of the auror are good, thank you! Finally something to read…_

_I want to support the Order but each member says that I help the most if I'll just stay here. That's the same you told me. _

_I'm rather alone here but I often think of you. What are you doing, if you're scared, if you win the war…_

_Do you think of me, too, Harry? _

_I guess, the war is making me mawkish…_

March 31st

Dearest Draco,

Once more a day like everyone else. Dead bodies were found in forests and rivers. I had to see some of them at the last Order meeting; it was horrifically. You couldn't look away. You had to look. I think that's the reason why I grant myself this bottle of firewhiskey.

I miss you so much, Draco, I sense that I've never missed anyone so much like. I think of you every night and day.

I had kissed a boy some months ago. I want to know so bad what a feeling it is. It wasn't so unlike kissing Ginny or Cho. But I would gladly kiss you, Draco. My belly's prickling when I just think about pushing my lips at yours…

I assume that's love. I'm in love with you, Draco.

And I swear, I will finish this war and if you want me, we'll drink as much butterbeer as we can!

Your Harry

April 4th

_Dearest Harry,_

_You really don't know how happy you've made me with your last letter._

_It's quite crumpled, so often I hold it in my hands and caressed the words. _

_I'm in love with you too, Harry, more than that, I love you. _

_How did that happened, Harry? And, above all, when? When turned the hate into love? I don't believe that's good…You need all your concentration for the war. _

_You'll make that, Harry, you'll finish that, I know it. If someone can do it, it would be you. I believe in you. _

_Your Draco_

April 12th

Dearest Draco,

I've the sense that I'm running out of time. I'm scared that I'm gonna die. But I know, that if I die, you're safe and alive. Nothing else matters.

There are just a few pupils from each year over here. The most are those whose parents have fallen in the war and they haven't got another place to go.

I don't know how it happened but I'm glad that it happened. You have made the last months so much happier for me. I could relax and I could push the war away. I thank you for that. And for your faith.

Your Harry

April 18th

_Harry,_

_Don't you dare and write another letter which sounds so much like a goodbye! You're going to survive that shit, do you hear me? _

_You are going to survive this war and Voldemort and then we're going to drink butterbeer, because you've promised it! And a promise, given to a Malfoy, you should break in no way!_

_I love you, Harry._

_Your Draco_

April 27th

Dearest Draco,

Soon the time has come. The dark Lord will soon be here and I am going to stand towards him. Slowly but surely I've accepted my destiny. I know that I have to and I will.

I think I look better than I really be. Inside of me, I'm restless and I rather can't sleep. Preferably I would do it now. The waiting is demoralizing me, but I think that is what he wants.

I'm so proud of you, Draco, that you have decided to bring yourself in safety. That was very courageous of you. You've defeated the fear of being coward and brought yourself into the protection of the Order.

I love you so much, my Draco.

Your Harry

May 2nd

_Dearest Harry,_

_Earlier Lupin and the other members of the order were vanishing excited. I think the time has come. _

_I believe in you, Harry. I'm so sure that you'll save our world. You'll do it!_

_Come back to me soon!_

_I love you!_

_Your Draco_


	7. Chapter 7

**Love among the war**

**Epilogue**

**Annual anniversary of the rescue of You-know-who**

**and also annual death day of Harry James Potter, the boy who lived**

_My adored Harry,_

_one year ago you're gone. One year that couldn't be worse. I don't know how I made it to survive a whole year without you and your letters. Maybe I owe it to your friend Hermione Granger who has found my letters to you and who has friendly took notice of our relationship. She was it who has made me a guilty conscience by charging that you wouldn't want it that I follow you and I would pollute your honourable death by acting so egoistic. _

_But, Harry, I'm so sorry. I can't do it. I can't live a life without you. It's impossible. I don't believe that you would have done it if you were me. _

_Since your death, I did never drink butterbeer anymore. Nevermore. I can't. Over and over I see your lines before my eyes in which you was promising me that we'll drink butterbeer after the war has finished. You'll never do it. _

_You will be delighted to hear, Harry, that none other of your friends has died. Hermione is happily engaged with a Ravenclaw who was two years above us. Ginny is already mother, she has a beautiful little son who is meanwhile four months old. I guess he likes me…_

_The little Teddy Lupin is growing up each day and can already change his hair colour, it's funny to watch. _

_But, Harry, without you… it's like you have taken each colour and all laughter with you when you died. Everything is kind of black and white and so quiet. You know how much I had already hated the silence in that safe house of the order back then. _

_Everything remembers me at this time. Because you're gone and everything's too quiet. _

_Please forgive me, Darling, but I can't live like that. Not without you and not like that. _

_We will see us again. Very soon._

_I love you so much. _

_Your Draco_

He took back the quill for the last time and turned to the bed. There lay a little box, careful wrapped in velvet. Kind of tenderly he unwrapped it and lay down on the soft coverlet.

Then he took the little pillbox and put the round, light green pill in his mouth.

"I'll be there, Harry…," he murmured quietly, than he closed his eyes and bit through the pill with his tooth. A moment later his heart stopped beating.

**The End.**


End file.
